


good friends

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [121]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Aged-Down Caitlin, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, F/M, Underage Caitlin, Vaginal Sex, commission, implied grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Caitlin is the youngest member of the Unova Elite Four, but she thinks she fits in just fine. The only thing missing is a very good friend, like Cynthia used to be to her, but she has already set her sights on Marshal.
Relationships: Cattleya | Caitlin/Renbu | Marshal, Cattleya | Caitlin/Shirona | Cynthia- implied
Series: Commissions [121]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	good friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NidoranDuran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/gifts).



> AU where Caitlin is as young in BW as she is in DDP. Implied grooming from Cynthia cos like. Come on. what kind of friendship even is that

Caitlin is young and very talented. Caitlin is what people would call a prodigy. Caitlin has had to live in relative isolation until she was able to get her mysterious abilities under control, but now that she is able to do so, she is making quite the name for herself, which is why Caitlin has left Sinnoh behind for good, taking her place as the youngest member of Unova’s Elite Four.

She is a prodigy, and she has never been this far from home before, nor is she used to interacting with people this much. Back then, she had few chances to make friends, with her closest friend being the champion, who took an interest in her talents and wanted to help her reach her potential. Cynthia was several years older than Caitlin, but she listened to her and treated her as if she were mature, not like the monster Caitlin sometimes felt like she was, and that served as motivation to overcome her struggles, to control her abilities, so that she could go out in the world and show Cynthia that her faith was well-placed.

But now she does not have a friend like that at her side, because Cynthia is still busy in Sinnoh, still serving as the champion and still researching ruins and probably searching for another young trainer to latch onto and encourage, to help  _ that trainer _ reach their potential, because she is already done working with Caitlin. It stings a bit, but not for long, because she is certain that she will find someone else to be close to now.

The other members of the Elite Four are adults already, but that does not bother Caitlin much. She had no issue befriending Cynthia after all, and she has been told so often that she is mature for her age. She does not feel intimidated by any of them, taking Grimsley’s teasing in stride and learning quickly that Marshal is not nearly as harsh as he seems, just a little quiet. Shauntal is by far the easiest to talk to, if a little scatterbrained, and the champion, when he is around, treats her as if she is his own granddaughter.

Caitlin is happy with her new life, even if she is far away from home and far away from her first friend. She likes her new friends, and hopes to create a bond with someone like what she had with Cynthia, to help cure the loneliness that results. On the surface, she thinks that Shauntal would be the easiest to befriend, but for whatever reason, Caitlin does not spend much time considering her.

Perhaps it is the desire for a challenge, or perhaps it is simply because she has never been close friends with a man before. Her butler obviously doesn’t count, and with all that in mind, Caitlin sets her sights on Marshal. Alder is not around enough to be considered an option, but both Grimsley and Marshal present interesting challenges, for very different reasons.

She settles on Marshal because of how guarded he is, because he seems like he does not let many people get close to him, and perhaps he needs her just as much as she needs someone like him. She doubts that Grimsley has any trouble in that department, just the same as she doubts she would really be able to get close to him without getting too frustrated by his frequent teasing. It is entirely possible that he would be incapable of ever taking her seriously.

Marshal, on the other hand, always seems serious, and would likely treat her just the same. Before she knows it, Caitlin has developed a bit of a crush on the Fighting type specialist, and looks for her chances to get him alone, memorizing his routines in comparison to the others, until she is able to fit her routine around his, so that they continue to run into one another, before going home for the day or when arriving in the morning.

He spends a lot of time here training, when he is not waiting for challengers, arriving earlier than most and staying later than most, because his room is very well equipped for any training that he may want to do. Caitlin, who has developed a habit of frequent naps, prefers her room to be somewhere that she can rest whenever she is not awaiting a challenger, but having a bed is going to come in handy, she decides. If she and Marshal are going to do anything, it will probably be here for the first time, and she would rather that be comfortable.

Once she has him wrapped around her finger, luring him to her room should not be difficult. Of course, she has never been on this side of the equation before, but Cynthia has assured her so many times of her beauty and grace, of how cute and irresistible she is, and even told her, before she left for Unova, that she would surely break a lot of hearts. The encouragement from her first friend is enough to leave her confident in her ability to seduce an older man, even one as stiff and detached as Marshal.

He sees her so frequently that he grows used to talking with her in the mornings and the evenings, their conversations casual for now, without her letting on to any of her intentions just yet. She likes talking with him, and thinks that he might like her as well, if the way he pauses and stammers and looks away when she starts to tease him is any indication.

As she works on him, she quickly realizes that she may have struck gold. Seducing an older man is supposed to come with the distinct challenge of getting him to see her as more than a kid. But when she is able to fluster Marshal, she starts to think that might not be an issue. She starts to think that that might actually work to her advantage.

~X~

To an outsider, her relationship with Marshal would look innocent. Since she seeks him out and follows along behind him, since she is the young and isolated prodigy, still trying to make her way in the world, since Marshal has never given anyone any reason to mistrust him, their relationship seems innocent. She must look up to him, and he must see her as something of a little sister, in need of his guidance. Nothing more than that, not with someone like him, and certainly not with someone like her.

Caitlin counts on that, because she knows that these are the kinds of friendships that smaller minded people object to. She has always known that, because Cynthia helped teach her, and she knows that is why Marshal recoils whenever she gets too close, looking around as if expecting to be caught. He does not reject her because he doesn’t want her, but because he doesn’t want to risk being caught, and he does not know how good she is at keeping a secret yet.

In time, he will learn, and in the meantime, she enjoys the challenge, and is glad that he is the one she chose to befriend.

His guard is the lowest when he has just finished a particularly long training session, when he has worn himself out so much that he softens up just a little bit more, just enough to be more welcoming to Caitlin’s advances, not paying enough attention to see through them, or so eager to unwind that he is almost, for a moment, willing to let her do whatever she wants with him. Each time, they get a little closer to what she wants, always much too close for his liking, but she never lets that get to her. She knows that he is just unused to the idea of it, but that she will break him down eventually.

He wants her, and that much has been obvious for a while now, or else he would be more harsh with her. His guilt about his own feelings keeps him from pushing her away entirely, which only makes him feel all the more guilty, because he knows that he  _ should _ push her away, whether it would hurt her feelings or not, because that would be for the best, for both of him. That is what he believes, but still he lets a clingy young woman play innocent while she rests a hand on his leg, a little higher this time than last time, even though they both know what she means by it.

Each time he grows tense and looks off to the side, nudging her hand so that it falls from his thigh, she knows that he is that much closer to cracking. She knows that he won’t be able to resist her for much longer, which is quite the relief. Caitlin has been so lonely since leaving home, and though it will be nice to be able to overcome a challenge while making a new friend, that effort still means more time spent alone while she works.

~X~

Caitlin often speaks to him with a vacant, sleepy look in her eyes, and her tone is so detached that it is sometimes hard to make sense of what she says, if only because her tone rarely matches what she is trying to say to him. For instance, when she looks up at him and asks if he has ever kissed anyone before, it takes Marshal time to even understand what she’s  _ asking _ , much less stammer out a flustered response once he does understand.

“I-I...well, of course I have, a long time ago,” he mumbles, wondering why he is even humoring her. She has displayed such strange behavior around him, for a long time now, and he wonders just what she must be thinking. If he didn’t know better, he might think that she was flirting with him, but since she is just a young girl, he wants to believe that he is mistaken.

He is fairly certain that Caitlin is only fourteen, and very naive and sheltered, due to her isolated upbringing. The idea of a girl like that hitting on him, having some dark, ulterior motive to her innocent act, seems laughable. Really, it is just a reflection of the kind of terrible person Marshal must be, to want something like that from her to begin with, to feel his heart skip a beat whenever she gets too close to him, whenever he thinks that he might have a chance with her.

Obviously, he is looking too deep into things, for some excuse to take advantage of her and blame everything on her advances, that he projected. That line of thinking has saved him more than once, when he has felt incredibly close to giving into temptation. No matter how obvious it may seem that she wants this, he reminds himself that she can’t, that she would not do something like that, that it is all in his head, because  _ he _ is in the wrong here. Caitlin puts a hand on his thigh and he tells himself to move it, but he lets it rest there for a moment.

“A long time ago? Did you do anything else with them?” she asks, her hand sliding up a bit, and he goes tense, forgetting where he is for a moment.

“Well, that depends on what you mean by...it was a very long time ago, so I…”

“Were you very good friends?” she asks, looking up at him with those adorable, sleepy eyes.

“We were, I think.” What were they talking about? Is he thinking the same sort of thing that she is? Have they ever been on the same page, even from the beginning?

“What about us?” she asks, and now she is leaning up, tilting her head so that a strand of hair falls from her face. “Are we very good friends, Marshal?”

“What are you trying to do?” he asks, before he can stop himself from shifting the blame to her. Obviously, this is him looking too deep into things, this has always been him looking too deep into things, so there is no need for him to act as if this is her fault. She just isn’t used to being around people like this, so she doesn’t know why her behavior might be seen as inappropriate. That’s all that this has ever been.

“I’m just trying to be close to you,” she replies, before planting her lips against his, leaving Marshal frozen as she does. Caitlin is so small in comparison to him that it is easy for her to wriggle her way onto his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck as she forces him to get used to the idea of kissing her, until he has accepted that she is really doing this, and finally begun to relax into it.

The kiss is incredibly awkward and one-sided at first, but Caitlin still perseveres, until he has begun to give in, and once he does, it becomes difficult for him to remember why he ever wanted to resist in the first place. She is so tiny in his arms, so light on his lap, and he has never wanted anything more in his life, and no amount of self-discipline could save him from this.

“Caitlin,” he gasps, once she gives him the chance to speak again. This should be the part where he tells her why they can’t do this. “We shouldn’t…”

“We’re all alone and I’m not going to tell anybody. If you like me, if we’re friends, then there’s no reason why we shouldn’t,” she argues, and, heaven help him, he can’t think of a decent counter to that, even though he knows that there definitely should be one. He never should have let her get this close to him to begin with. He should have realized that he needed more distance from her, and much sooner than this, because it is already much too late.

Caitlin is already shifting their positions, already reaching under her dress to pull down her panties. Marshal is already hard, already has been, can’t actually remember when, exactly, that started, but was probably when she kissed him, maybe even before that. She tells him that she has never been good friends with a man before, and he is afraid to ask her just what her  _ good friendships _ have been like up until this point.

She moves down, climbing off of his lap, and he just lets her pull his pants down until she can wrap her lips around the head of his cock. This is as awkward as the kiss, her lack of experience and lack of practice showing as she tries to suck him off. She definitely wasn’t lying when she says that she has never done anything with a man before, but even so, Marshal finds himself helpless under her inexperienced touch.

It has been a long time for him, and it’s not as if he has a wealth of experience to speak of either way. Really, it might as well be his first time, and that makes it easier for her, even with her sloppy motions, as she struggles to fit his dick in her tiny mouth without gagging. Before he realizes what he is doing, he has a hand on the back of her head, not exactly guiding her, but certainly not giving her the option of pulling back.

However, he knows that he won’t be able to last very long like this, even with her awkward attempts. Maybe he should just let it end like this, at least to avoid letting it go too much further, but he has already succumbed to temptation, and it’s already too late to avoid outcome. He doesn’t want to be finished like this anymore than she wants things to end right now, and he gently pulls her back, and then puts his hands under her arms, pulling her back up onto his lap.

Caitlin is already so wet that it surprises him, and he pushes a finger inside of her, clumsy as he does, struck by how big even his fingers are in comparison to her. Even so, it doesn’t seem to bother her and she whimpers from pleasure instead of pain. She cries out to him as if she has been waiting for this for a very long time, and he shivers, recalling the day they meant, how he wanted her then and there, because she was small and cute and utterly forbidden. She was everything that he had always wanted, everything that kept him from staying with the few that got close to him, everything that kept him from ever trying again.

The whole time he has been trying to avoid looking at her, and all the while, she has been looking at him, and planning for this. He pulls his hand back, and she whimpers, begging him, “Please don’t stop…”

“Don’t you want to keep going?” he asks, hardly recognizing his voice when he speaks. Caitlin nods, and with that, he moves her, pulling her down onto his lap, hands trembling as he tries to maintain self-control, tries not to push things too far for her.

Caitlin is so tight as he pulls her down on his cock, slowly and steadily, no matter how tempting it is to not hold back at all. She winces, and he should ask her if she wants to stop, but it feels so good, and she plants a hand on each of his shoulders, and he decides to trust her to tell him if she needs him to stop. If he’s too big for her, she doesn’t seem to want to say anything about it, and he can only struggle to catch his breath, until he has fight himself inside of her, and Caitlin trembles on top of him.

Marshal keeps his hands on her slender hips, and she squeezes his shoulders, whimpering and shaking. He intends to wait until she has adjusted to him completely before he moves at all, even though it is nearly impossible to hold back right now. But then she surprises him, pushing her hands on his shoulders, moving herself up and down, a soft moan escaping her lips as she does. Marshal is left helpless beneath her as she takes control of the situation, stunning him with how quickly she adjusts, how quickly she turns the tables on him.

Before long, Caitlin is bouncing rhythmically on his lap, each moan sounding like a tiny squeak, while all he can do is groan for her, losing himself in the pleasure, giving himself over to it entirely. She is too much for him to handle, and always has been from the start. His fingers dig into her hips as he thrusts up into her, coming suddenly, before he intends to.

But she doesn’t seem to mind, and when he looks at her face, she’s smiling for him, with that same sleepy look in her eyes. This is exactly what she wanted from the start, and he knows that she’s not done with him yet, and that he won’t be able to escape her either way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
